Guess Again
by Create-tion
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all finally restarting to live their lives with their beautiful healthy children. The Chunnin exams are taking place and the new generation has much to offer. However, Kakashi notices a young face in the crowd that reminds him of someone...he just can't put his finger on who. When their identity is revealed it will either strengthen or destroy lives.
1. Here I Stand

Kyoko stood silently in the back line up of the students who'd made it through the Chunnin exams watching them avidly. Her village, the Hidden Cloud, had agreed to finally let her participate under strict guidelines. She was not to interact with anyone under pretty much any circumstances and her kekkegenkai was forbidden. That was fine with her; she didn't need it to pass anyway. She never had. She was the top of her class and had been set to graduate three years ago but there had been complications. She had been too young to graduate then. Not only that, there'd been the question of what to do with her once she did graduate and how to put her through the exams without getting anyone in trouble. She wasn't even competing with a team for the exams which had been another issue within itself but the Leaf had given permission only weeks before the exams. Kyoko shut her eyes for a long moment taking a small breath. Her head was splitting. It had been since they'd made it through the second round of fighting. Her body was used to denying herself the ability to use her kekkegenkai but that didn't mean it didn't put a strain on her. It was only natural to use it and by restraining the excess energy had to do something to her body.

A younger blond boy with far too much energy zipped past her, bumping into her rudely, and greeted his friends loudly. Her eyes snapped open and trained in on him agitated. What an annoyance. She flinched marginally looking up suddenly when a man appeared beside her with his arms crossed over his chest glancing down at her.

"The exams are over for now. Please refrain from any further fighting." his eyes moved towards her hand before going back up to her face and she looked down. She was gripping the handle of her katana tightly. She let go instantly and furrowed her brow letting the breath out from her lungs and moved a step away from the Leaf instructor.

"Sorry." she said putting her hands in her pockets looking away and then down.

"Thank you." he nodded as she noted that the ceremony was over for now until the third and final fights which would be two weeks from now. She made for the exit taking care to go around the elder male with a wide path. As she put her hand on the cold metal door she felt his eyes boring into her back.

Minimal interaction; that's the only order she'd been given. Screw up and the penalty was execution Level 11. Right now, she was already sitting at execution Level 8 which wasn't a whole lot better. The Cloud had recently started categorizing their nin into class systems based on strength. The problem was, the stronger you were, the more likely they weighed what that power would do to you. How would you handle it? How would you react? What were your past actions and where would you go with it from here? Kyoko had been born an enemy, a traitor, a secret. There wasn't much of anywhere you could go from there. She'd fallen out of the gate into a class you were just stuck where you were. It wouldn't have mattered if she sold rice buns for the rest of her life, they'd still consider her a maximum threat. She understood why...it didn't make it any better. She was used to being labeled a terrorist in the village and the only way to get out of that class was to prove herself the most formidable protector for them. She had to prove loyalty to them and only them. That was her ticket out and she knew it would take years. She might not ever get there but she had to try.

The streetlights flickered overhead as Kyoko traveled towards a district of Konoha that had affordable hotels. It wasn't like her village had given her money to go, what little she saved from working with mercenaries she was using to pay now. She took another bite from the rice bun in her hand and closed her eyes savoring the sweet rich texture. Maybe tomorrow she'd score some Dango before heading over to the training grounds to practice. Her feet carried one over the other as she opened her eyes again staring at the dirt road ahead of her. So many times she'd traveled places on her own and so many times she'd felt the creeping edge of loneliness at her heels. There wasn't time in her life to feel sorry for herself or to allow the pain to grip her chest. She would have to be strong to continue going...she'd have to be strong to get out of her village alive. Two weeks she told herself, two weeks and she'd be back fighting to prove she deserved to be alive there. She took another bite of the rice bun and enjoyed it remembering freedom was limited.

The sun hung over the arena as the children gathered to take the final battle of the exams. Kyoko had strayed back towards the exit and away from the others silently watching as their teachers came to talk to them. She headed over to her area where she'd be waiting until it was her turn to go in. She wasn't nervous. She didn't care. All she knew was that this put her moments closer to going home and a part of her was starting to be resentful of returning to that prison. She flexed her arms and crossed one over her chest stretching it out. As she let the breath out exhaling she let her arm fall, she noticed the trainer from the other day eyeing her. She narrowed her eyes on him before looking away towards the wall as she stretched her other arm. What? She hadn't done anything this time. She huffed ripping her hair up into a ponytail at the top of her head. Her hair had always been annoying. It was thick, ebony, and fluffy like a cotton ball. She needed two ties to hold it back because one would break. No matter how many times she attempted cutting it there was no helping the mess of snarled charcoal spikes that hung to her back. She caught a glimpse of herself in a glass window to the training ground in an old unoccupied watching room and stopped. Her own fierce reflection stared back at her and she slowly put her arms down.

 _I hate you._

She felt the thought form in her head before she could even stop it. She did hate herself. She hated the face she was given and who she was. Birth and family were not something you could choose and because of hers she was unwanted, lonely, and forever hated. If even one person knew who she was...she'd be dead on the soil she stood on.

Her empty midnight orbs roamed over her face for a moment before she looked down at the ground. She looked just like the man everyone hated. She looked exactly like her father. She looked like the kind of person they had told her was a killer. She swallowed a moment and felt a strange new feeling enter her body. What if she did tell someone? What _could_ the Cloud do to stop her? No, they probably had nin here from their stealth squad to eliminate her if she even tried...but what if? Would Konoha hate her the same way they did? She glanced at the opening where she'd walk out of into the arena and bit her lip contemplating the results.

No.

There was no way this village would accept her. It was here that her father had done so much damage. He'r ruined families. He'd killed hundreds. She would be just as hated here as she would be anywhere else.

"That's a load of emotions for someone so young." the nin said walking closer to her. She stiffened and stepped back instinctively.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered again eyeing him dangerously.

"You don't hide the emotions on your face very well. You're a little of an open book. Kyoko correct?" he asked. She straightened up and sighed.

"Yes." was the only answer he got.

"Hatake, Kakashi." he said putting his hand out. When she didn't take it he raised an eyebrow slipping it back into his pocket.

"Whatever." she said walking around him towards the entryway. It would be her turn soon. Just as she passed by his shoulder he made eye contact with her.

"Kyoko what?" he asked.

"Kyoko of the Hidden Cloud." she snapped ignoring his determined voice. He turned to walk in pace with her towards the gate.

"You look oddly familiar." he commented like it was as normal as stating the change in weather.

"I don't know you." was her response. It wasn't a lie. However, she was sure he was picking up on her identity.

The name of the other student was being called just before hers. She knew the man, Kakashi, was still watching her every move. As her name was blared across the stadium she felt her muscles relax as if she was built for this. The blood in her veins began pumping into her ears and she felt the exhilaration of the oncoming battle. She loved the fight. She grinned cracking her neck as she walked through the doorway into the arena. She reached for her katana smirking at the other kid many feet away from her as the proctor raised his arm to signal the fight's start. All she knew was that she wanted blood, not death perhaps, but playing around with something was always a bonus. This kid wasn't even prepared for her actual skills which she'd shown only a handful of during the rest of the exams. This would be over in moments.

The proctor's hand went down.

Kyoko ripped her blade free and braced as the kid came at her full speed. Her eyes widened taking in everything around her. She brought the blade up to arc it down over his shoulder…

She stopped, smirk faltering, turning to confusion.

There was an ANBU coming up behind the kid suddenly. He had a kunai pulled and at the kid's back. No. Not at the kid. He was using the child as a shield.

He was coming for her.

Not many could react in the same manner of time as Kyoko. In fact, only two other people in this arena could see what she saw with accuracy and speed at the same time.

She grabbed the kid's shirt, close to his chest, and vaulted over him. She sent him skidding backwards in a huddle through the arena's dirt just in time to get him out of the way. She didn't pause or skip a beat as the ANBU engaged her. This had already turned into a real battle. He brought the kunai down in a swift motion but she caught his hand and sliced upwards. In the instant he dropped the kunai she used the momentum to continue barreling forward, catch him off guard, and slam her fist into his solar plexus. He stumbled back but didn't fall. Typical of what she'd expect from an ANBU. As her eyes took in the expanse around her, she noted that there were four more Leaf ANBU and six CLOUD stealth unit members surrounding her now.

She laughed and brought her katana down into the dirt.

The Leaf had figured it out.

The Cloud were trying to contain a massacre.

"Kyoko, stand down." one of the stealth members snapped. Her grin turned wild.

"What have I got to lose?" she asked. "You're going to kill me anyway. Someone with nothing to lose is very dangerous." she warned him. He took a step forward and the rest followed suit.

"Execution Level 11." he said to the others by him. "Do not hesitate." he glared her down.

"Cat's out of the bag." Kyoko said laughed.

Everyone who'd blocked her in suddenly felt wary as they stared at the girl facing them.

Her ravenous desperate eyes glowered at all of them. Despite her erratic grin, there was pain behind her face. The dangerous red glow was familiar to the ANBU of the Leaf and they moved to pull their weapons upon seeing it:

Kyoko had activated her Sharingan.


	2. Shut Up

The first to move was a Cloud Stealth Unit Nin. The same one that had shouted to increase the execution level shot forward. The Leaf ANBU looked at one another, confused. Their lapse in reaction time left Kyoko open and she had to move quickly to block the man who came at her. She sliced her sword upward in a small arc locking him in a stance glaring at him.

"Stand down. This didn't have to end this way." He growled from the back of his throat. She scoffed unlocking their blades shoving him back.

"The hell it didn't. You were looking for an excuse to do this." She smirked. "You've always wanted to."

"How about you shut your mouth before I take it off." He snapped. Kyoko tensed, ready for him to strike again, but she was distracted by a movement to the left. Another Stealth Unit member came streaming at her, this one with a sword, and she had to side step to block. Her eyes were working overtime in their current state. Kyoko was limited in what she could and couldn't do with them with never having proper training but they would be enough for this fight. She wasn't going to die here. She'd decided that already. The entire stealth squad was now in action and their one goal was to silence her. Not today…

Shikamaru's eyes widened and his head whipped in Sasuke's direction a few seats down in the stands. Judging by the astounded look on the other male's face, this had nothing to do with him…that they knew of. He wanted to trust the man but this wasn't good. It seemed like it was always an Uchiha that either burnt down the village or caused emotional turmoil. _Uchihas…._ He thought to himself. Sighing, he ran down the row of steps to the balcony of the stands watching intently. They couldn't directly interject while the Cloud Stealth and ANBU were dealing with the situation but as soon as there was an opening, he'd act. He wasn't about to let this continue. Regardless of the situation, that was a child they were attacking; a child they were threatening to execute. In this village, after the peace treaty, that wasn't going to happen.

The Stealth Unit moved in unison choosing different angles to attack from. Without having the Sharingan activated Kyoko knew she would have been skewered by weapons at this point. She skidded back from a blow to her shoulder and grunted as another bow rained over her ribs. Growling, Kyoko sliced her blade upward and through two of the men's sides. They staggered back but weren't mortally wounded. She smirked, flicking the blood off her blade, staring them down.

"Explain!" An ANBU snapped at one of the Stealth Unit men. There was no response. Kyoko sucked in a breath as the Stealth Unit ran at the ANBU weapon raised. As much as she loved to play this game, as much as she loved the thrill of the fight, the ANBU had nothing to do with this. Kyoko moved without thinking. In the next instant she was in front of the ANBU blocking the attack. She swung her sword around her body and in a downward arc kicking the man back from the ANBU glaring.

"This is between you and I." she bit out at the Stealth Unit focused on her.

"Capture and Contain." An ANBU whispered to another beside her. She rolled her eyes heaving a glare back towards them.

"You have got to be kidding me." She scoffed. The ANBU started creating a formation that she recognized as a capture. Guess they weren't.

Quickly she formed a substitution and appeared across the arena away from all of them. She let a small breath out for a moment and surveyed the field. She didn't have long, a few seconds more and a Stealth Unit would be on her. She needed to end this and that unfortunately meant someone was going to die. They wouldn't let her leave here alive. She needed to get serious.

"That was a fun warm up. Are we done playing yet?" she asked in a mocking tone as the Stealth Unit began approaching her again.

"We certainly are." A man flashed in front of her pulling his kunai back, it was the leader of the Stealth Unit, and he chuckled as he brought the kunai down at the center of her chest.

"Too slow…" she whispered meeting his eyes. His kunai stopped less than an inch from her heart. Kyoko's blade bubbled blood at the base of his throat.

"ENOUGH!" someone barked. Sighing Kyoko realized she couldn't move.

Shikamaru eyed Sasuke who eyed Naruto tersely. The three men had no idea what was happening but they weren't about to let blood be split again at the expense of a life in their village again. Sasuke squared himself in front of Kyoko blocking her line of sight from the man, getting between them, and when Shikamaru released the jutsu, he grabbed Kyoko's blade deflecting it from the man and shoved it down into the dirt. He then took a firm grip on her arm and held her in place keeping his eyes trained on hers. Naruto eyed the Stealth Unit daring them to continue their attack. When they didn't the ANBU maneuvered around them and made a barrier surrounding the Hokage and the situation they were attempting to contain.

"I suggest you shut up and answer any and all questions." Sasuke said holding eye contact with Kyoko. His grip on her arm tightened and she scrunched her nose glaring at him defiantly.

"I don't take orders." She looked down away from him at the dirt.

"Explain." Naruto said standing only about two feet away from the leader of the Stealth Unit.

"Kyoko." The man said chuckling. The only way to complete this mission now was to make her angry. He had to get her to react so he could give the finishing blow. They could not get caught.

She ignored him.

"Kyoko, let me make this very clear. They will hate you here. They will lock you up. They will torture you. They will kill you. You're just giving up a home where we've taken care of you for the stupidity of what you think you can make freedom."

"Stop talking to her." Shikamaru said curtly. The man didn't listen.

"Do you really think you can just leave and be something else?" he laughed before sighing. "You'll never be anything other than a useless mistake." Sasuke tensed hearing the man's words.

Kyoko wrenched her arm free from Sasuke acting swiftly to confuse him and whirled around ripping a kunai from his belt. She gripped it until her fist turned white and made to run at the man. Shikamaru cussed getting in front of Naruto to shield him not knowing at first for whom she was aiming.

"No!" Sasuke hissed moving after her. Before she could reach the man, Sasuke lunged forward and cut her off. He caught her, wrapping his arm around her, and tightly held her as the kunai bit into the upper portion of his arm. She froze shaking where he'd grabbed her.

"Why?" she breathed out shocked.

"He's trying to ruin you. Don't let him. Don't let someone control you." Sasuke replied not taking his arm off her.

"Take them into custody." Naruto ground out as the ANBU started rounding up the Stealth Unit members. "The exam has been postponed until later." He announced turning to face Sasuke and the child. He walked over to meet them but not without Shikamaru at his side.

"Why is it always an Uchiha?" Shikmaru asked only half serious.

"Turn it off." Sasuke said stepping back looking down at Kyoko. Grudgingly she blinked and let the Sharingan shut down. She refused to look back up at anyone.

"Who are…." Naruto started but Sasuke shook his head.

"Interrogation room. There's too many eyes here." He took her by her arm and started walking her to an old surveillance room on the other side of the training grounds.

Kyoko let him drag her towards the room while the Hokage followed. There was no turning back from this decision.

Maybe this was the wrong choice…

But as they walked she chanced a glance up at the back of Sasuke and she bit her lip nervously. No one had ever stopped her before. No one had ever protected her before.

Maybe, just maybe, this guy wouldn't hate her.

Sasuke slammed the concrete door open and let go of her arm watching her as she hesitated before going in.

Maybe she could actually be someone's family instead of being something someone hated.

"Sit down." He said gently.

She did.


End file.
